Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 256
Mathew and his friends now seeking more information about the Gravekebbers!. Summary At Streets at domino city streets mathew searching * Mathew: Master, do you know a guy called Hanson * Man: no i don't think that there someone named like this. then a girl grab Mathew from his hand to a little valley * Girl: Why do you search for Master Hanson? * Mathew: Did you know him?! * Girl:First, who are you?! * Mathew: I am Mathew and i search for a Gravekepeer named Hanson? * Girl: H-How do you now Hanson is a Gravekeeper?!! Who are you?! * Mathew: I am the host of the Ancient Pharaoh. * Girl: Impossible, H-How could you be the Pharaoh!?? i don't trust you?! * Mathew: Then take me to your Master. * Natalya: Ok, My name is Natalya, but if you revealed to be lying you will puinshed! * Mathew: But i am saying the truth. At Hanson House * Hanson: Natalya, did you come back?! * Natalya: Yes Master but there is.... * Hanson: Who that Boy with you?!! * Natalya: He is saying that... Yami Mathew took control over Mathew * Yami Mathew: I am is the Pharaoh. * Hanson: Whaaaat?!! It can't be * Natalya: I didn't trust him ethier * Yami Mathew:... * Hanson: But wait, i think he is not lying. * Natalya: But master, * Hanson: Wait, is the thing in your neck is the Millennium Eye!!! * Natalya: What!!, i didn't notice it. * Yami Mathew: Did you trust me now!! * Hanson: But why you come here?!! * Yami Mathew: I come here by your brother last will * Hanson: What!!! is my brother died, when and how do you know that?! * Yami Mathew: He come to my home dangering me of a group of Graverobbers that attacked the Paraoh tomp!! * Hanson: Sorry we were lying you, I will tell you everything i know. * Natalya: I am sorry! i didn't trust you. * Yami Mathew: Ok, i hear you!! * Hanson: The graverobbers are a groub of criminals who raid the pharaohs tomps, and lately we heared that they are planning to raid your tomp, but we didn't care because that always happens, but it seems this time they were able to enter the tomp. * Yami Mathew: What they want from the tomp?. * Hanson: They normally want the gold and the treasures inside but this time i don't think so.. * Yami Mathew: What do you mean?! * Hanson: We the Gravekeepers Inherited a Propechy from our ancestors that says "When the time comes and the Pharaoh appears, the Dark God will descent seeking for the lost treasure, there the tragedy will begin". * Yami Mathew: Oh no, your brother said something about they control the Gods. * Hanson: That make me sure! * Yami Mathew: but what about the Lost Treasure! * Hanson: That is the second part of Propechy the true power of paraoh lies within his tomp, only the paraoh shall open the gate of death to control the destiny itself. * Yami Mathew: If it's in the tomp, the Graverobbers might has stolen it. * Hanson: No it can't, the treasure can only be found by the Pharaoh himself. * Yami Mathew: Then i need to go to the tomp?! The Door then breaked * ???: Heh, then you found him?! When the guy is about to shot with his pistol, the Millennium Eye throwed him away * ???: ehhh, very good * Yami Mathew: What!! you are not Kyo!!? The guy throwed his cloack * Riev: Yes, my name is Riev, the Graverobbers Hunter, and my Hunt today is you Master Paraoh. * Yami Mathew: Then i will give you what you want but remember, you will be the Hunt today!! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters